spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Goldierella
Goldierella is a spoof of Disney film Cinderella, parodying both 1950 and 2015 versions (1950 version is produced by Kevin Jordan; 2015 version is produced by 758HEG and 723GWU under licence from Kevin Jordan). It has MO numbers of m/o 9221 and m/o 9225 respectively. This parody is produced by BVN, NOS, NTR, NPO, YBO, etc. Cast: *Cinderella - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) *Prince Charming - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) *Jaq - Timon (The Lion King) *Gus - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Mary Mouse - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Perla - Sharla (Timon and Pumbaa: Home is Where the Hog is) *Lady Tremaine - The Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Anastasia Tremaine - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *Drizella Tremaine - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) *The King - King Roland II (Sofia the First) *The Grand Duke - Baileywick (Sofia the First) *Fairy Godmother - Fairy Godmother (Goldie & Bear) *Cinderella's father - Robin Locks (Goldie & Bear) *Lucifer - Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Bruno - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Major - Sven (Frozen) *Major as Coachman - Dilbert *Bruno as Footman - Peter Pan *The Footman - Mickey Mouse *Other Mice - Various Hanna-Barbera Characters *Birds - Jim Crow & his brothers (Dumbo), Scuttle (The Little Mermaid), Iago (Aladdin), Donald Duck, José Carioca, and Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) *Young Cinderella - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Young Anastasia - Penny (The Rescuers) *Young Drizella - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Suzy - Twigs (Goldie & Bear) *Frederica Eugenie de la Fontain - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) *Augustina DuBois - Poppy Peepleson (Vampirina) *Leonora Mercedes de la Tour - Bridget (Vampirina) *Page - White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland) *Music Conductor - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Guards - Card Soldiers (Alice in Wonderland) Scenes: *Goldierella Part 1 - Opening Credits ("Cinderella") *Goldierella Part 2 - Goldierella Story/Once Upon A Time *Goldierella Part 3 - Wake Up, Goldie ("A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes") *Goldierella Part 4 - Goldie Meets Pumbaa *Goldierella Part 5 - Waking Up Tom/Tramp Fights with Tom *Goldierella Part 6 - Sneaking Past Tom/Getting Breakfast/Tom Chasing Pumbaa *Goldierella Part 7 - Serving the Family/Goldie and Queen Grimhilde's Conversation *Goldierella Part 8 - At the Castle/Plans for the Ball *Goldierella Part 9 - ("Sing, Sweet Nightingale")/The Letter to the Ball *Goldierella Part 10 - Pumbaa and Timon Help Goldie's Dress ("The Work Song") *Goldierella Part 11 - Pumbaa and Timon Fight Tom/Working on Goldie's Dress ("The Work Song") *Goldierella Part 12 - Red and Sofia Tear Goldie's Dress *Goldierella Part 13 - Goldie Meets Fairy Godmother ("Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo") *Goldierella Part 14 - At the Palace Ball *Goldierella Part 15 - ("So This is Love")/Midnight/The Chase *Goldierella Part 16 - King Roland Fights with Baileywick *Goldierella Part 17 - Queen Grimhilde Tells the News *Goldierella Part 18 - Baileywick Arrives/Red Tries the Glass Slipper *Goldierella Part 19 - Tramp to the Rescue/Sofia Tries the Glass Slipper *Goldierella Part 20 - Finale ("A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes") *Goldierella Part 21 - End Credits Movies Used: *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella (2015) Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: *Goldie & Bear *The Lion King; (1994) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1 1/2 *Timon and Pumbaa *The Lion Guard *The Lion Guard: Return to the Roar *The Penguins of Madagascar *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Sofia the First *Sofia the First: Once Upon A Princess *Tom and Jerry *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring *Lady and the Tramp; (1955) *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure *Frozen *Olaf's Frozen Adventure *Dilbert *Peter Pan; (1953) *Return to Never Land *Fun and Fancy Free *Mickey's Christmas Carol *Disney's House of Mouse *The Yogi Bear Show *The Huckleberry Hound Show *The Quick Draw McGraw Show *The Magilla Gorilla Show *Snagglepuss *Hokey Wolf *Wally Gator *Top Cat *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Snooper and Blabber *Secret Squirrel *Atom Ant *Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! *Yogi's Ark Lark *Yogi's First Christmas *Dumbo; (1941) *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) *Aladdin; (1992) *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *The Three Caballeros *Alice in Wonderland; (1951) *The Rescuers *Oliver & Company *Vampirina Gallery: Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear).jpeg|Goldie Locks as Cinderella Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) 1.png|Beanstalk Jack as Prince Charming IMG 918.png|Timon as Jaq Pumbaa the Warthog.png|Pumbaa as Gus Noimage.png|Marline as Mary Mouse Noimage.png|Sharla as Perla Queen Grimhilde.png|The Evil Queen as Lady Tremaine Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear).png|Little Red Riding Hood as Anastasia Tremaine Princess Sofia.png|Princess Sofia as Drizella Tremaine King Roland the Second-0.png|King Roland II as the King Baileywick looking a time.png|Baileywick as the Grand Duke Noimage.png|Fairy Godmother as Fairy Godmother Robin-Locks.png|Robin Locks as Cinderella's father Noimage.png|Tom Cat as Lucifer Trampdisney.png|Tramp as Bruno Sven the Reindeer.png|Sven as Major Noimage.png|Dilbert as Major as Coachman Peter Pan.png|Peter Pan as Bruno as Footman Mickey Mouse.png|Mickey Mouse as The Footman Noimage.png|Various Hanna-Barbera Characters as Other Mice Noimage.png|Jim Crow & his brothers, Noimage.png|Scuttle, Iago22.png|Iago, 007446DD-77F2-4329-8BDF-D2C7C2E39B80.png|Donald Duck, Noimage.png|Jose Carioca, and Noimage.png|Panchito Pistoles as the Birds Category:Cinderella Movie Spoofs Category:Cinderella Movies Spoofs Category:Goldie & Bear Category:Kevin Jordan Category:758HEG Category:723GWU